


505

by Aupdrey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Songfic, i just really like arctic monkeys ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aupdrey/pseuds/Aupdrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always ended badly, yet he looked forward to all their meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	505

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard the song before: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iV5VKdcQOJE

            They couldn’t have been together for more than an hour, but it felt like Jon had be holding Ygritte since the beginning of time. She breathed softy, her face opposite of his so her could smell the earthy, natural smell of her fiery red hair that reminded him of an enchanted forest, mysterious, yet welcoming.

            Jon and Ygritte had been meeting secretly for about a year. Jon worked as a guard for a tall, looming wall that guarded the metropolis of Winterfell from a giant and mostly unexplored forest full of dangerous animals. The job was hell; the pay was shit, it was freezing year-round, and the fabled creatures beyond the wall weren’t the only problems the guards faced. A tribe of rebellious, wall-hating people who called themselves the “free folk” often terrorized the wall, covering it with anti government propaganda and animal blood. Once they full on attacked the guards, killing some of Jon’s best friends.

            Which was a reason why he couldn’t believe he was currently in a (albeit dysfunctional) relationship with one of them. The guards and the free folk shared a mutual hatred for each other. But for some reason, Jon and Ygritte were different. They had met when Jon was patrolling beyond the wall, and somehow they became a couple. Somehow, this free girl he was taught to hate was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. The relationship is secret because Jon knows what his coworkers would say about him dating what they called a wildling. He might even lose his job.

            Suddenly, the alarm on Jon’s phone buzzed _,_ which woke up Ygritte. She crawled out of bed and crouched down, grabbing her clothes off the ground.

“Wait,” said Jon. “Do you really have to leave now?”

She looked back at him and gave him a rueful look. The look she always gave him when they were finished. The one he mentally dubbed the “heartbreaker face” because it meant she was going to leave. _One day she’s going to leave you for good,_ a voice inside him said. _She’ll go into those godforsaken woods and never come back._

“I wouldn’t have to leave you if you came with me,” she said. We could live in the woods together, just you and me.” She always said that. She wanted him to go into the forest with her, to become a free person. She would tell him all about the things that lived there; wolves the size of cattle, elk, and dead men that would rise during the night and wander around villages, killing those who stayed awake during the night.

            A part of Jon wanted nothing more than to go with her. He wanted to see the wolves, ride the elk, and slay the dead men. But he couldn’t. He was going to college, and he couldn’t just leave the rest of the world behind, and have his family think he was murdered or kidnapped.

“You know I can’t do that”

“Why? Is defending a fucking slab of concrete more important to you than me? Is that thing the only thing you guards have on your mind?”

“I’m not defending the wall, I’m defending people. They have to be protected from-”

“From what?” interrupted Ygritte “People like me?” Tears formed in her eyes.

            Jon felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. He loved Ygritte and hated seeing her this way, hated the fact that she thought he was disgusted by her. It didn’t seem to matter how many times he told her he loved her and that it didn’t matter to him that she was a free woman.

“No, of course not, listen to me-”

“I’m not going to listen to you. I’m done with listening to you. All of you city folk are the same; you all look down on the free folk, because you fear us. Why did I ever want to be with someone like you?” Ygritte pulled her sweatshirt over her head and stormed out of the room.

            It wasn’t until she left that Jon noticed he was crying. He always cried, even though their encounters always ended like this. He got up, got dressed, and left the hotel room. He knew in his heart that she would come back to him, and that they would both be able to forgive each other.

_“I’m going back to 505,_

_If it’s a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive._

_In my imagination you’re waiting lying on your side,_

_with your hands between your thighs,_

_and a smile.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever, so critique is welcome but please be gentle lol


End file.
